


Kuroko no Sora

by LightningPriestess



Series: KnB One Shots [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU- KHR elements, F/M, Female!Kuroko, Kawahira humanisation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: Kawahira had smiled as his goddaughter, Tetsumi-hime, was placed into his arms. He had been friends with the Kuroko clan for a long time, but never had they given him this kind of joy. Kawahira may never have Hiroki's love, but that was okay; he had Tetsumi's.





	Kuroko no Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own KnB or KHR. 
> 
> AU obviously. 
> 
> Fem Kuroko also present.

Kuroko Tetsumi was the pride of her father’s clan, the Kuroko’s. 

While they no longer had a firm standing in the Yakuza or the Mafia; they were still there.

Their ancestors had worked alongside the Vongola Primo; Giotto and his rag-tag team of Guardians. They also had close relations to Checkerface (known to them only as Kawahira), who was a lot like a family friend and was even Tetsumi’s godfather. This relation that they had to the last of the True Earthborn allowed a safety to them that not even the Vongola or Varia could offer, and the Kuroko took full advantage of that by living in peace and allowing their children to grow up as they wish. 

While the Kuroko had once thrived in the darkness of humanity, they had reached the point where they were tired of it and chose to leave it all behind. This is because they were fed up of their children dying and they were fed up of teaching them how to use their naturally low presence as a weapon. To the Kuroko, their low presence should be used so as to pull pranks and get out of lectures; not to be used to avoid a knife to the throat or a bullet to the head. It was for this reason that they left it behind, and Kawahira was more than happy to let the Underworld know that they would face the wrath of the Administrator, the Man in the Iron Hat, and that they would not be seen from again. 

The Kuroko’s role in the Underworld was to reside in the shadows and keep a careful watch. By doing so, they could advise Family’s as to whether or not to go through with their plans, for example, the Kuroko would vehemently refuse to aid those that experimented on children and told them point-blank that their actions would summon the Vindice to them. The Kuroko’s refused to participate in the worst of humanity’s actions. 

However, there came a point where they grew tired of the shadows and wished to join others in the light, but this was not to be. As they crept out of the shadows, Family’s attacked them from all around until their numbers dwindled and they had to flee from their home town of Sicily to Japan, where their ancestors had first originated. Upon entering Japan, they tracked down Kawahira and asked him for help; he immediately agreed and let the Mafia know just who would dole out their punishments for the attacks. 

Due to this massacre that the Kuroko clan had suffered during Vongola Quinto’s rein and their still low numbers, they rarely had active Flame members.

When the Kuroko did manage to awaken flames, they were usually Rain or Mist with the occasional Lightning thrown in until their beloved heiress came along; Kuroko Tetsumi.  
Tetsumi was born with an increased body temperature that they would have worried about if not for Kawahira’s assurances and dazzling orange eyes. She was an active Sky Flame from birth and they had rejoiced; finally, finally, they were safe. An active Sky meant that their souls had finally recovered and they were whole again; they’d only prosper from thereon out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawahira had smiled in awe when his goddaughter had been placed into his arms. 

Kuroko Tetsumi was a tiny child with powder blue wisps of hair adorning her head and half-mast orange eyes. And when he had first held her, he had known everything, seen everything. 

She would grow into a gentle, compassionate woman who would accept any. So much so, that she would have more than one set of Guardians. She’d be safe from the Underworld – he’d make sure of that – and she’d be happy. There would be some hard times, when the first set of her Guardians broke, but she would be a True Sky; she’d save them, bring them back and heal them. Then she’d guide them to their soulmates. 

Kawahira saw some sadness and depression but he’d make sure that she did not suffer from it, he’d make sure she didn’t break. He’d make sure that she was well protected. He’d do this because she may officially be his goddaughter, unofficially she was his own child. 

Kawahira had loved Kuroko Hiroki, her father, with all of his heart though it had never been revealed. He’d keep her safe, because she was Hiroki without the heartbreak he faced, every time he saw him with that vile woman. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tetsumi grew, so too did her Sky Flames. 

It wasn’t long after her 5th birthday that the Mafia came crawling from the woodworks, all brawling to get their hands on her. At first, the Kuroko had been prepared to go to war for their little hime, not prepared in the least to give her up to the people who would lock her up to use as a brood mare, just so they could have Sky Potentials. 

However, they didn’t stick around for long and the Kuroko didn’t have to fight for their hime because as soon as they saw Kawahira in his Administrator get-up, they had fled in terror. Somehow Kawahira was still intimidating, even when he had a preppy, little toddler bouncing on his hip and braiding his hair into knots. But the clan weren’t going to complain, their friends weird games with the Mafia finally had some use – they supposed they could lay off it for a little while. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tetsumi was 6 years old, she started visiting the street ball court down the road from their ‘clan compound’ with her beloved cousin, Midorima Shintarou, at her side. Within the year, she’d picked up more swear words then they’d ever hoped for, and had ditched the dresses her mother, Mio, tried to stuff her in so that she could wear shorts and a tee-shirt while they played basketball. 

It was a year later that she met her first non-related friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. The boy was not flame active and probably never would be, but that was perfectly okay with their hime and consequently them. They had found that 98% of active flame users ended up pulled into the Mafia, and the clan hadn’t been sure they could protect the little boy and had been relieved when told this, as it meant they didn’t have to separate the children. 

Tetsumi-hime spent most of her time at the street ball court with Shintarou and Shigehiro as it was something all three enjoyed. However when she wasn’t there or at school, she was right by Kawahira’s side as they frustrated people on the street with the jokes they played with his Mist flames. 

After Tetsumi-hime’s father had taken a job in England and her mother swanned off to France, Tetsumi-hime had stayed right at Kawahira’s side so that he wouldn’t be lonely; she’d told him. As such, the two grew ever closer. Soon they were like father-daughter. This was not to mean that Hiroki was replaced, he wasn’t. Instead, Tetsumi-hime had replaced Mio. 

By the time Tetsumi-hime began at Teikou Middle School, she was perfectly comfortable with her flames, which were completely internal. Unlike the Vongola Primo line, who could externalise their flames without much consequence. 

It was due to this comfort that she had such a strong bond with her cousin, Shintarou, who had activated his Lightning flames in a panic the year before, when Tetsumi had almost fallen down the stairs. 

This comfort also allowed Tetsumi to keep her low presence. A sky user who had strong flames and little control would continuously release what was known as sky-attraction. This meant that her flames called out for other flame potentials in the desire to be complete, as quickly as possible. However this also meant that the potentials were not always the best candidates for the sky’s Guardians, which could lead to discorded harmony in later life. But Tetsumi would not suffer this as Kawahira had taught her that waiting for her Guardians would be best.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kawahira had hummed softly to himself when he felt his little Tetsumi-hime return home, midway through her first year of Teikou with a settling bond with a storm. 

Even though it was only budding, it already had the foundations to be an incredibly strong bond. It wasn’t anywhere near enough for the boy to be her soulmate but its potential was amazing. 

Later that day, after he’d returned from basketball practice, Shintarou had told them that a fellow teammate by the name Aomine Daiki had found her in a mostly unused gym and assumed she was a ghost. They had all laughed at that, not particularly surprised, but happy that Tetsumi-hime had her second Guardian. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the year, Tetsumi-hime had returned home with more bonds budding. And they were so happy for more proof that she wasn’t going to be alone. 

Her Cloud came third, a boy from a distinguished family with the name Akashi Seijuuro who was protective over his friends; whom he deemed his. The possessiveness had bothered them until Kawahira had explained what he had managed to find out, Seijuuro’s only respite had been his mother who he had lost at 7 years old. He clung to his friends as her death had activated his Cloud flames and the possessiveness grew with their sincerity. The clan had been concerned, but willing to put it aside as the boy clearly needed them like Tetsumi-hime needed him. 

The fourth bond had been her Mist bond with Murasakibara Atsushi who was seen as childish and lazy but they could see the truth. The giant of a boy was clearly bored with everything but basketball, the only thing he could do in comfort. He wasn’t childish, he was pure; he knew of the horrors of the world just like everyone else but his family and Akashi had protected him from experiencing it, so he hadn’t truly matured emotionally. And Atsushi also wasn’t lazy, he just feared moving around too much in case he hurt someone or broke things, so he stayed still instead. 

The fifth bond was her Rain Guardian in Momoi Satsuki who was a childhood friend of Aomine Daiki. They had truly come together after Momoi had discovered Tetsumi’s love of piggy-backing on Atsushi and decided to join in. Momoi was a cheerful girl who always tried her best to keep the team calm and also had complete control over her childhood friend, the dormant storm. 

…….

It wasn’t until Teikou’s second year that Tetsumi had met her Sun Guardian, an aspiring model by the name Kise Ryouta. He had joined the basketball team on a whim, a desire for a challenge and had found it in Aomine. Akashi had decided that Tetsumi would be his mentor and he had clearly chosen right. She had seen his excellent observation skills and amazing copy-cat abilities, then taught him how to use them. 

Thus, Tetsumi’s first set of Guardian’s were complete. 

…….

But then it all fell apart. 

…….

…….

They no longer had fun. 

They were too strong. 

No one could or would stand against them. 

……..

The flames diminished. 

They separated. 

……..

The sky was left discorded. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawahira carefully held in his anger as he cradled his goddaughter, his beloved Hiroki’s daughter to his chest, as she sobbed.

Deep, anguished sobs which shook her whole body and left her breathless. 

Fifteen years ago, he had seen vague images of his hime’s future. He’d seen happiness and sadness but he had not fully comprehended the depth of the depression he’d sensed, and what effect it would have on her. 

Her sky flames were all but extinguished, she was in discord. 

And he didn’t know how to help her. 

…….

He’d never felt more like a failure.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kuroko clan held their respective breaths after the fiasco in which Tetsumi-hime had lost them all. The only true Guardian she had left was Shintarou, who was so angry that he stayed away from her so that she wouldn’t be harmed. 

They held their breaths, needing to know what would happen. 

Would their Tetsumi-hime be okay? 

Would she rediscover her Guardians? 

It wasn’t until she’d begun her first year at Seirin High School that they finally found hope. A few weeks into the first semester, Tetsumi-hime had met and begun to bond with a Lightning by the name Kagami Taiga; he was to be the first of her second set of Guardians. 

Kawahira had already told them that the second set would come due to the soul bonds that the first ones had, waiting to be awakened. And they knew exactly who Kagami’s was; Momoi Satsuki. The bond between Tetsumi and Kagami resonated strongest along Momoi’s connection. 

The clan held their breaths and hoped that soon, there Tetsumi-hime would be complete again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawahira knew of Tetsumi’s plan. 

She believed that by defeating the Kiseki no Sedai, they would return to normal. 

At first he had been sceptical, but for his Tetsumi-hime’s happiness, he decided to ‘look’ into it. So using the gift of premonition, something from his once sky Sepira that her family continued to possess; he checked. And he finally found hope again. 

Despite how far-fetched it had originally seemed, Tetsumi’s plan would work. Kagami was not like others who cowered from strong opponents, in fact he seemed to revel in it, ‘It’s better if I can’t win!’ 

This plan would work, it would be hard, but it would work. 

……

The first was the Sun Guardian, Kise Ryouta, who they defeated in a practice match. Kawahira and a select few from the Kuroko clan had been hidden and watching. They had seen as Kagami’s and Tetsumi’s bond grew ever deeper. And they saw as Kise began to slowly but surely realised his bond with his soulmate (or soul-compatible, there truly was no one who was an exact match) and it allowed him to rely on him throughout the game instead of trying to stand alone. 

Kawahira smiled, yes, Kasamatsu Yukio – the Storm - was a very good choice for Kise. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next came her cousin, Shintarou, who had already deeply bonded with his soul-compatible Takao Kazunari. Shintarou was already well on his way to returning to Tetsumi alone, as Takao slowly proved to him that teamwork was key. But the match against Seirin only furthered it in Shintarou’s mind and he alongside his Sunny flamed mate joined Tetsumi. 

She wasn’t whole yet, but she was getting there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clan had feared that all the hard work was for nothing when Tetsumi and Seirin were unable to beat Aomine and Kagami drifted away. 

This was the point that Momoi and Kagami began to truly bond without Tetsumi as an intermediary and while they were happy for her – they worried what it would do to Tetsumi. 

The concern was unnecessary. 

Tetsumi puck herself back up and with the help of Kiyoshi Teppei, a boy she saw as a big brother, managed to reaffirm her bond with Kagami. 

…….

Seirin did not lose the next match against Touo. 

The primary storm had returned to its place in the sky with his Rain, Sakurai Ryou, by his side. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at this time that Tetsumi met a boy. 

He was a mist flame with sharp eyes and an even sharper mind. 

The Kuroko clan approved though they had to stop Kawahira from attempting to alight the poor boy. 

Yes, Imayoshi Shouichi would be a fine match for their hime. Especially as their compatibility was phenomenal. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match against Tetsumi’s mist, Murasakibara Atsushi, had been hard. 

To all those who didn’t know the boy, he seemed just as unmotivated and lazy as ever. 

But they knew the truth, he wanted to win. Not for himself but for his lover. It seemed that Murasakibara had already, truly bonded with his soul-compatible, Himuro Tatsuya. 

They had wavered when he seemed to give up. 

Many believed that the boy continued the game because Himuro had punched him; that wasn’t so. It was the effeminate boys’ tears that had motivated Murasakibara to continue. 

He had tried and he had lost. But the clan were happy. Tetsumi’s mist Guardian was back alongside a new Cloud user. 

And he was happier than they had ever seen him – complete. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match against the split personality cloud had worried them greatly. 

Akashi Seijuuro played basketball like one would play Shougi. 

But the concern was unnecessary. Tetsumi had approached her boyfriend of two weeks months prior to the game for help. The older boy had an incredible mind – which Imayoshi used the same way Akashi did. 

Thus began Imayoshi’s and Tetsumi’s nightly Shougi games and she was ready. She would win, to make Akashi whole again. 

…….

Akashi had returned part way through the game, Kawahira had sensed it himself when the boy became whole again. 

But they still had to win. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawahira had relaxed into his seat beside Hiroki, who had returned to Japan three weeks ago; divorced. (He was very pleased to have a chance with Hiroki; he wouldn’t screw it up, he only had the one lifetime after all.)

He relaxed because he saw what Tetsumi had planned. That Imayoshi –boy had told her that she needed to mentally break Akashi to win, which she hadn’t wanted to do. That was, until he had explained that the Emperor would still be in the back of Akashi’s mind, so she wouldn’t break him but the Emperor; meaning he wouldn’t be able to return. 

‘You’ve become awfully predictable, Akashi-kun’

Tetsumi caught his pass to his soul-compatible Sun, Mibuchi Reo and passed back to Hyuuga. 

…….

They had won. Akashi was back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawahira hid his amusement as Hiroki met Imayoshi Shouichi, his daughter’s boyfriend of a month and a half. He seemed desperate to find something wrong with the boy; and unfortunately, there wasn’t anything. 

Tetsumi would be happy with this boy. 

Kawahira would make sure the boy knew what would happen if he ever hurt Tetsumi - intentionally or not.


End file.
